


Gods and Monsters

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [18]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Character Study, Dark, Death, Demonic Possession, Dissociation, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Guilt, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, POV Female Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sensuality, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vanessa Ives fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

* * *

 

A Vanessa Ives fanmix, featuring haunting vocals from a number of my favorite female singers. The songs address everything from death to religion to the nature of sin... and the supernatural.

The “sweetest friend” in  _Hurt_  is Mina, of course, and  _Letters_  refers to the letters Vanessa writes to Mina. Other songs, such as  _Sleep to Dream_  and  _Come Here Boy_ , are about Dorian. The rest of the songs are pretty self-explanatory in terms of which characters and/or situations they’re about.

Enjoy!

01.  **Lana Del Rey**  - Gods and Monsters // 02.  **Of Verona**  - Hurt // 03.  **Florence and the Machine**  - Seven Devils // 04.  **Lemolo**  - Beautiful Night // 05.  **Fiona Apple**  - Sleep to Dream // 06.  **Soap &Skin** - Me And The Devil // 07.  **Rachel Rabin**  - Raise the Dead // 08.  **Emily Browning**  - Sweet Dreams // 09.  **Jen Titus**  - O Death // 10.  **Francoise Hardy**  - Mon Amie la Rose // 11.  **Lorde**  - Everybody Wants to Rule the World // 12.  **Fiona Apple**  - Carrion // 13.  **Lemolo**  - Letters // 14.  **Enya**  - Pax Deorum // 15.  **Cat Power**  - Hate // 16.  **Of Verona**  - Paint the Pictures // 17.  **K.D. Lang**  - Hallelujah // 18.  **Snow Ghosts**  - The Hunted // 19.  **Imogen Heap**  - Come Here Boy // 20.  **Emika**  - Double Edge // 21.  **Lana Del Rey**  - Burning Desire // 22.  **Digital Daggers**  - The Devil Within // 23.  **Sinead O'Connor**  - Dark I Am Yet Lovely // 24.  **Emily Wells**  - Becomes the Color

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/gods-and-monsters))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
